


Demon-Ridden

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander remembers being a beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon-Ridden

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Insanejournal's Porn-Battle.

Xander remembers being a beast, blood on his tongue and a wild song between his teeth. So does Angel. It's there between their mouths when they kiss, the howl, the thrill.

They contain it. Neither of them could take this if they didn't.

'Don't tell Buffy,' they say at the same time, and laugh. Of course they won't. They kiss again, all teeth and skin. And, later, Angel says, 'Have you, before...?' and Xander says, 'Don't make this situation any more awkward than it already, oh god, Angel.'

It almost couldn't have happened in a nice comfy bedroom; this sort of thing needs the occasional acorn under your back, the chill before your flesh heats up and you might as well be lying next to a furnace (even Angel's does, with his icy skin and the icy blood in his veins from his broken thermos).

Their prey (big, bad) lies sundered at their feet, forgotten, melted into the shadows of branches and rock. There's nothing more dangerous in these woods than them.

Well, than Angel, anyway.

Xander comes back to himself with the first chill of wind on his bare arm, as the sex-heat begins to recede. He's going to hate himself in the morning. There are so many reasons as for why. He nudges away a branch that's bruising his side. He's beginning to notice the aches.

Then Angel wraps an arm around his waist, and he's still warm with sex, and with Xander. Xander relaxes back into him. There's still a twitch between them, a knot of need.

Tomorrow's might be the sort of regret that he's bound to have again.

It might even be worth it.


End file.
